The Green is Back!
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Self-explanatory. An old Power returns.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. Read any of my other MMPR stories for my full disclaimer. And don't sue me, please?  
  
The Green is Back!  
  
By Jason Adams  
  
It had been two days since Jenny Oliver had moved in with her mom and older brother Tommy. She had spent the last two days unpacking and getting to know the neighborhood. She had also learned that Tommy and his friends were the Power Rangers and had sworn to Zordon to keep their identities a secret. In private, Tommy or one of his friends would tell her about their adventures. Jenny had learned about the original five that Zordon had chosen, Tommy becoming the Green Ranger only to lose his powers before becoming the White Ranger, the Power Transfer, the Ninja Quest, and the trouble Kat had caused before succeeding Kimberly as the Pink Ranger, among other things.  
  
Tommy and Jenny were walking through Angel Grove Park. Tommy asked, "So, Jenny, how are you liking Angel Grove?"  
  
"Well, the experience with Rita and Zedd wasn't exactly pleasant, but all things considered, I'm liking it here. I just think it sucks that I can hardly go walking by myself without worrying about getting jumped."  
  
Tapping his communicator, Tommy smiled and said, "That's why Billy made you one of these." Jenny looked at the communicator on her own wrist and smiled.  
  
As usual, Rita and Zedd were scheming. "Oh, Zeddy," cackled Rita, "this is your best plan yet!"  
  
"Yes," replied her husband. "It doesn't matter if we capture one or the other. Either way, we can rid ourselves of the White Ranger. And without their leader, the Rangers will crumble!" The King and Queen of Evil laughed in wicked delight. Finally, they turned to their minions. "Goldar!" ordered Zedd. "You and Rito take the Tengas to Earth. Make sure you either capture Tommy or his little bratty sister. I don't care if you capture one, the other, or both, but do not return without a captive!"  
  
Goldar bowed before his emperor and said, "We will not fail you, my lord."  
  
"You'd better not," threatened Zedd. "Or it's your hides!" Goldar stifled a gulp as he, Rito, and the Tengas teleported to Earth.  
  
Tommy and Jenny were still walking through the park when the Tengas appeared. While in a fighting stance, Jenny glanced around. "You're clear," she said. Tommy nodded before giving his command.  
  
"Ninja Ranger Power now!"  
  
Now in his ninja garb, Tommy began to take on the Tengas. Jenny started fighting some too. It was no surprise that she was almost as good a martial artist as her older brother. However, it was soon apparent that they would need reinforcements. "Jenny, get to the Command Center! Have Alpha contact the others!" He was too busy fighting to use his communicator.  
  
But before she could do so, a Tenga managed to cut the communicator off of her hand. "Uh, you'd better come up with a Plan B, Bro!" she said as she continued to fight. She ran up a tree as Tommy prepared to morph. But just as he summoned his morpher, Goldar and Rito suddenly teleported in. Goldar knocked his morpher out of his hand, while Rito ripped off his communicator. Both objects were thrown to the ground.  
  
From the tree, Jenny fought off the Tengas who were trying to get her by kicking them away or hitting them with a tree branch she had managed to break off. Goldar then said, "Never mind her! We have the White Ranger!"  
  
Jenny could only watch as her brother was taken away. "Tommy!" she yelled. When the minions of evil were gone, Jenny jumped down from the tree. She picked up her communicator, and then picked up her brother's fallen morpher and communicator. After making sure she was clear, she tapped her communicator and said, "Alpha, teleport me to the Command Center." With that, she teleported away in a streak of white light.  
  
When Jenny got to the Command Center, she placed Tommy's morpher and communicator on one of the computer consoles. She then confronted Zordon and said, "Zordon, they got Tommy."  
  
Zordon said, "I KNOW. ALPHA IS TRYING TO CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS AS WE SPEAK." But then, something else got his attention. "WE'RE RECEIVING A TRANSMISSION FROM THE MOON. PATCH IT THROUGH ON THE VIEWING GLOBE, ALPHA."  
  
Alpha did as he was told. Jenny, Alpha, and Zordon looked into the viewing globe to see a smiling Rita alongside Lord Zedd. He would have smiled too if he were capable of it. "Hello, Jenny," said Rita.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Jenny. "Where's my brother?"  
  
"Right here," said Zedd. He and Rita moved aside to reveal Tommy trapped in a machine, demorphed. His hands and feet were being held by restraints. The evil emperor continued. "You're brother had the audacity to take you from me. So unless you surrender to us, he will pay for it with his life. Even as we speak, his life force is being drained from him. Either you surrender to us in one hour, or you will never see the White Ranger again!" The two villains laughed maniacally as the transmission ended.  
  
Jenny could feel her heart sink. She hung her head and said, "No. No." She then looked up, turned to Zordon, and said, "I'm going to do it. He's more important to you than me."  
  
"No, Jenny!" Alpha protested. "If you do that, Rita and Zedd would . . . well, I don't know what they'd do, but it would be awful!"  
  
"YOUR SACRIFICE ISN'T NECESSARY, JENNY," agreed Zordon, "THOUGH YOUR WILLINGNESS IS APPRECIATED. THE RANGERS CAN RESCUE TOMMY." Just then, the alarms started blaring. On the viewing globe, there was a new monster terrorizing the city, along with several Tengas. "THIS IS NOT GOOD. RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT A MONSTER AND SEVERAL TENGAS TO ATTACK ANGEL GROVE. THERE ARE TOO MANY FOR THE RANGERS TO SPLIT UP AND TRY TO RESCUE TOMMY. SOMETHING MUST BE DONE."  
  
Jenny took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to surrender. I have no choice."  
  
"Yes, you do have a choice," said a voice.  
  
Jenny and Alpha looked around as lightning flashed through the Command Center. A light then entered the Command Center and materialized into the Spirit of Ninjor. "Ninjor!" cried Alpha. "Tommy's been . . ."  
  
"I am aware," interrupted the Ninja Master. "Ever since my destruction, I have monitored the activities of the Rangers. I have even monitored you, Jenny. But that is not why I am here. Zordon, send your Rangers to fight the forces of evil. I have an idea that might work." He then looked to Jenny and said, "If Jennifer is willing."  
  
Jenny looked at Ninjor's ghost confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The Spirit of Ninjor looked at Jenny and said, "Jennifer Oliver, in the short time that you have been in Angel Grove, you have proven yourself to be a fierce warrior of the light. Compassionate, determined, loyal, and unselfish. When Rita and Zedd tried to brainwash you, you tried to resist even though you didn't stand a chance. You have also shown your willingness to put your brother before yourself. Will you come with me to the Temple of Ninja Power?"  
  
Jenny then asked, unsure of herself, "What do you mean?" Ninjor's mouth (if he had one) couldn't be seen, but one could sense a smile.  
  
"Do you want to be a Power Ranger?"  
  
At the Youth Center, Kat, Aisha, and Billy were at their table while Adam and Rocky were sparring. "Where are Tommy and Jenny?" asked Kat.  
  
"They're supposed to be meeting us here soon," said Billy. But then their communicators sounded with the familiar six-toned beep.  
  
The three of them left their table and headed for their usual spot in the Youth Center. Aisha motioned to Adam and Rocky to come with them. They ended their sparring match and quickly grabbed their stuff. The five friends went to a vacant spot where Billy tapped his communicator. "What is it, Zordon?"  
  
"RANGERS, TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER. AND HURRY."  
  
Trusting that Tommy would join them, they immediately teleported away. When they got there, they noticed that Tommy was nowhere around. "Where's Tommy?" asked Aisha.  
  
Zordon immediately answered, "RANGERS, A SHORT TIME AGO, RITA AND ZEDD SENT RITO, GOLDAR, AND THE TENGAS TO ATTACK TOMMY AND JENNY. JENNY AVOIDED CAPTURE, BUT THEY GOT TOMMY. HE IS BEING HELD ON THE MOON WHERE HIS LIFE FORCE IS BEING DRAINED FROM HIM. AND NOW JENNY HAS GONE TO THE TEMPLE OF POWER WITH NINJOR."  
  
"I thought Ninjor was dead," said Rocky in surprise and confusion.  
  
"THAT IS TRUE, BUT REMEMBER, HIS SPIRIT STILL GUARDS THE TEMPLE. AND NOW RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT A MONSTER CALLED INFERNA AND SEVERAL TENGAS TO ATTACK ANGEL GROVE. YOU MUST GO AND DEAL WITH THAT SITUATION."  
  
"But we can't leave Tommy up on the moon," protested Kat. "He'll die!"  
  
"TRUST ME, KATHERINE, TOMMY WILL BE RESCUED. BUT RIGHT NOW, YOU MUST STOP INFERNA BEFORE ANGEL GROVE IS SET ABLAZE."  
  
The five Rangers then glanced at each other, knowing that Angel Grove was the top priority. Deep down, they wanted to rescue Tommy, but they would just have to trust Zordon's word. Billy then made the call, "It's Morphin time!"  
  
"BLACK RANGER POWER!"  
  
"PINK RANGER POWER!"  
  
"BLUE RANGER POWER!"  
  
"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"  
  
"RED RANGER POWER!"  
  
Jenny materialized inside the Temple of Power. "Wow," she breathed as she took in the scenery. It was both awesome and beautiful at the same time. A short distance away, Ninjor's ghostly image materialized. As she approached him, Jenny was nervous when he didn't say anything. She took a breath and asked, "How do you plan on making me a Ranger?" Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would . . . no, could be a Power Ranger!  
  
"I have been forging Power Coins for thousands of years," said the ghostly mage, "for only the most noble of the worthy ones. There have not been many. The current Rangers are among those few. But this must be your choice and yours alone. If you decide not to, then Zordon will seek another way to rescue your brother, and no one will think the worse of you. This is not an easy task, but the struggle between good and evil never has been. What do you choose?"  
  
Jenny gazed around the Temple again, taking in the sheer beauty of it. She knew that Earth was sometimes like this. And that Rita and Zedd wanted to destroy this sort of thing. She couldn't let that happen. And here was her chance to do something about it, too!  
  
Jenny looked at the Spirit of Ninjor and smiled with pride. "I'll do it, Ninjor. I'll be a Power Ranger."  
  
"Excellent!" said Ninjor. "Come with me."  
  
He guided Jenny to the heart of the Temple. When they were there he said, "Now, close your eyes and concentrate. I will guide you in your quest for knowledge and power." Jenny did as she was told. Ninjor spoke as the ritual began.  
  
"Older than time itself, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me! I am Ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit! Join with me now as I become one with the Power of Ninja!"  
  
Jenny could feel her mind slipping away, drifting off into who knew where. The next thing she knew, she was fast, agile, and deadly. She knew what she was. "I am the Jaguar!" she realized as she returned to her body.  
  
"Your journey is complete, Jennifer," said Ninjor as Jenny opened her eyes. She looked down at herself and noticed that she now wore the same ninja garb the others did, only hers was green. The emblem on her chest bore a growling jaguar.  
  
"You now possess the Power of Ninja deep within your soul," said Ninjor as Jenny looked at him. "Come now, and learn of all that is now yours to command."  
  
Jenny followed her into the garden. When they got there, Ninjor's ghost gestured to the sky and a metallic green jaguar appeared. "Your zord is the jaguar, quick and deadly," he said. "You do not have much time to spend here, for Tommy is in grave danger. You must become one with your animal spirit. The knowledge of how to do this is inside you."  
  
Jenny closed her eyes and concentrated. "I am the jaguar, strong and swift!" she declared. For a moment she glowed green, as she felt how the Jaguar Ninjazord would work. She understood that, just like a jaguar, she was a strong, determined young girl. "We are one!" And it was done.  
  
"Well done, Green Ranger!" praised the Spirit of Ninjor. "Now go, and save your brother. I wish you the best of luck." With that, he disappeared.  
  
With her journey complete, Jenny called out, "It's Morphin time!"  
  
"GREEN RANGER POWER!"  
  
Once morphed, Jenny teleported away. She couldn't wait to see the look on Tommy's face, as well as Rita and Zedd's, when they saw her now!  
  
Back in Angel Grove, the Rangers were having a hard time with their latest challenge. Billy and Adam were trying to double-team Inferna, while the others fought the Tengas. She was able to hurl fireballs from her hands, as well as manipulate fire at will. "Give it up, Power Rangers!" said Inferna as she took down both the Blue and Black Rangers. "Without your leader, you are nothing!"  
  
"Say what you want, Inferna!" said Adam defiantly. "We'll get Tommy back when we're through with you!" However, deep down inside, he knew that what she was saying was at least partially true. Without Tommy, they were short- handed. They had been fighting for almost an hour, and they still weren't sure what Jenny was doing at the Temple, even though they each had a pretty good idea.  
  
Back at the moon palace, Rita and Zedd were laughing at what they thought would be a great victory. "The Rangers are too busy trying to stop Inferna and the Tengas to rescue their leader!" said Rita with glee. "And soon, his little sister will have no choice but to surrender to us!"  
  
Zedd laughed at their good fortune. "Not only that, but that girl probably actually believes we're going to release her brother when she surrenders!" Zedd and his wife continued to laugh as they continued to watch the battle.  
  
Rocky, Kat, and Aisha had just sent the Tengas packing. Now the five of them were able to challenge Inferna at once. "I believe we could use some extra power," said Rocky.  
  
"Right," agreed Billy.  
  
"Metallic Armor, power up!" they cried in unison. But as their Metallic Armor materialized, Inferna fired five knife-like flames at the Rangers, striking them square in their chests. This not only disrupted the process of calling upon the Metallic Armor, but also sent them flying. They were barely able to stand as she approached them.  
  
Back at the moon palace, Tommy was near death. He couldn't move or speak, but he could still see and hear what was going on, being that Rita and Zedd weren't that far away. And judging by their laughter, Tommy knew the Rangers wouldn't be able to rescue him in time. "All I can do now is pray for a miracle," he thought.  
  
Tommy's miracle came almost and instant later as the entrance to the throne room was blown open and two Tengas were sent crashing to the ground. Rita and Zedd turned to see them lying on the ground. "Who's there?" demanded Rita.  
  
Rita, Zedd, and Tommy looked on as a figure slowly walked through the door. However, who and what they saw wasn't even supposed to be possible! "The Green Ranger?" Zedd asked in disbelief. "How . . .?"  
  
Before Zedd could finish his question, the unknown Green Ranger fired a bolt from the Dragon Dagger, sending the two villains over the balcony of the palace. The stranger then went over to Tommy and cut the restraints on his feet and hands. The Green Ranger caught Tommy as he fell from his prison. After taking a few moments to get his strength up, Tommy took a good look at his savior, as he saw the color he once wore now on someone else. He wasn't sure who it was, but he could tell that it wasn't his clone who was living 200 years in the past, not with the skirt added to the uniform and the undeniably female body underneath it. Finally, Tommy asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Tommy's jaw dropped as a familiar voice came from underneath the helmet. "Why, Tommy, don't you recognize me?" She laughed as she saw the shocked expression on his face.  
  
He asked, "Jenny? How did you . . .?"  
  
"I'll explain later," she interrupted as she reached underneath her golden shield. She pulled out his morpher and his communicator and handed them to him. "I made a stop by the Command Center before coming here. Right now, the others are battling a monster and I think they could use our help."  
  
Tommy was still shocked that his sister was now the Green Ranger. He pushed the thought away for the moment and focused on the task at hand. "Right. It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"WHITE RANGER POWER!"  
  
Back in Angel Grove, the tired Rangers were backing away as Inferna approached them. She taunted, "So, these are Earth's protectors. Pathetic. Five Rangers can't defeat me, so there's no way six could."  
  
"Then how about seven?" asked a familiar male voice. The Rangers and Inferna looked up and noticed not one, but two Rangers flying through the air. They landed and struck her with their weapons, taking her down. She looked up and saw the White Ranger with Saba at the ready. She then looked at the unknown Green Ranger, ready to strike with the Dragon Dagger. Inferna shook off her shock and charged toward the two Rangers. The two heroes engaged in the battle, doing much better than Billy and Adam had done.  
  
As the others looked on, Billy said, "Let's get her!"  
  
"Right!" said the others. They then summoned their Power Weapons. Their fatigue was now replaced with a sudden rush of adrenaline as seven Power Rangers took on Inferna. This was too much for her. Even someone as skilled a fighter as herself couldn't fight off seven Rangers. Each Ranger got a strike with his or her own weapon. A strike from Rocky's Power Sword took her down.  
  
The other Rangers then looked to the new Green Ranger. "I know that's not Tommy," said Aisha.  
  
"You're right," said the Green Ranger. The others were stunned by the familiar voice.  
  
"Jenny?" they all asked in disbelief.  
  
Patting his sister on the shoulder, Tommy said, "That's right, guys. My little sis is one of us now."  
  
Lord Zedd and Rita were now back on the balcony of their palace. Zedd said, "So, Tommy's sister is now the Green Ranger. I don't know how she got those powers, but she will pay for this along with the others!"  
  
They then crossed their staffs and yelled, "Make our monster grow!"  
  
Twin lightning bolts crashed to Earth, making Inferna grow to giant size. "Once I melt you down, Rangers, Angle Grove will be at my mercy!"  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Tommy.  
  
The Rangers stood in a line and said, "We need Ninjazord Power now!"  
  
The Ninjazords approached Inferna. All seven Rangers boarded their individual zords.  
  
"Frog Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
"Crane Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
"Wolf Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
"Bear Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
"Ape Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
"Jaguar Ninjazord, power up!"  
  
"Falconzord, power up!"  
  
Eager to test their new teammate, the Rangers didn't bother to create the Ninja Megazord. Tommy called, "Initiate battle sequence now!"  
  
Inferna attacked with every fire attack she knew. But the Rangers weathered the storm and attacked. The Frog attacked with its flame breath, followed by the Ape's two charged swords. The Wolf's eyebeams then hit Inferna, as did the eyebeams of the Bear. The Falcon fired its wing cannons, followed by the Crane's lasers. As Inferna was sent reeling, Tommy said, "Jenny, it's only fair that you get to finish the job."  
  
"Alright!" said his sister in excitement. "Here goes!" The jaguar then let out a sonic roar. The noise was so horrible for Inferna that it tore her up inside. She fell to the ground and exploded. The Rangers had won.  
  
Rita and Zedd watched the whole thing from the moon palace. When the battle was over, they were arguing-again. "This is all your fault, Zedd!" said Rita in anger.  
  
"My fault?" asked Zedd. "You were the one who wanted that girl for a daughter! It's your fault that she's the Green Ranger!" As they argued, it was apparent that this was not going to be resolved any time soon.  
  
The Rangers gathered at the Command Center after the battle. "Welcome to the team, Jenny," said Tommy with a smile. "It's good to see that uniform again." He then said quietly, "And it's also good to know that this time, the person wearing it is doing it because they want to, and that their power can't be taken from them."  
  
Jenny smiled and said, "Thanks, Tommy. I'm glad to be one of you guys."  
  
Zordon then said, "WE WELCOME YOU TO THE TEAM, JENNY. WE DO NOT HAVE A SET OF METALLIC ARMOR OR A SHARK CYCLE FOR YOU TO PILOT, BUT IT IS POSSIBLE THAT COULD CHANGE IN THE FUTURE. WE HAVE ALSO BEEN IN TOUCH WITH THE SPIRIT OF NINJOR AND HAVE LEARNED THAT YOUR JAGUARZORD CAN BE USED BY THE NINJAMEGAZORD AS A CANNON, A POWERFUL WEAPON FOR DEFENDING THE EARTH. AS WITH THE OTHER RANGERS, YOU MUST FOLLOW THE THREE BASIC RULES OF THE POWER. ONE, NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS THE ENEMY FORCES YOU. SECOND, NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN. AND FINALLY, YOUR IDENTITY MUST REMAIN A SECRET. NO ONE MAY KNOW THAT YOU ARE A POWER RANGER."  
  
Jenny nodded firmly and said, "Understood."  
  
Holding his hand out, Tommy said, "Let's do it, guys." One by one, each Ranger piled their hands on top. And finally, White, Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Red, and Green cried it out together.  
  
"Power Rangers!" 


End file.
